LATE night
by Crystaly24
Summary: Bella joins a chat room one night just to see what it's like. Why is this chat room suddenly becoming so popular? And who is who! All these screen names are confusing! Will secrets be tossed around, will lies be shared? Who knows. Anything happens!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: The characters do not belong to me, so ya. I decided to follow a friends advice and try out a chat room. Basically all of our characters will find themselves attracted to this specific chat room. Who knows what could happen in the process. **

**BiteME is **Edward Cullen

**Bells is **Bella Swan

**IcU is **Alice Cullen

**I3ME is **Rosalie Cullen

**Bells has joined the chat room: LATE night**

**BiteME: **Welcome Bells, what brings you here at this late hour?

**Bells: **Uh, just browsing some chat rooms; this one caught my eye is all.

**BiteME: **Fair enough, so how has your evening been so far?

**Bells: **…Fine enough thank you. Is this twenty questions or something?

**BiteMe: **Uh…it's common to ask…never mind.

**IcU has joined the chat room: LATE night**

**IcU: **Oh, fresh meat! Hello Bells!!!

**Bells: **Hi.

**IcU: **Not so energetic? What has my awful brother done to you?!

**BiteMe: **I haven't done anything. So before you stick your nose in it…watch yourself.

**Bells: **Wait…you two are related? Weird…so what are your real names?

**IcU has private messaged BiteMe**

**IcU: **Should we tell her?

**BiteME: **She is bound to find out sooner or later right? You're the one who knows this stuff…

**IcU: **She does find out…so we should just tell her? I mean Bella is a lot smarter then she lets on.

**BiteME: **Let's play with her for now. XD

**BiteMe has ended the private message with IcU**

**Bells: **Is anyone going to answer me? I know you all didn't disappear…

**BiteME: **Sorry Bells, I got a little side tracked; my sister did as well. Tell us your name first.

**IcU: **Yes! Yes! Your name first! *dances about Bells randomly*

**BiteME: **Calm down….listen.

**Bells: **My name? Well my name is Bella. Okay you two, fess up, who are you?

**I3ME has joined the chat room: LATE night**

**I3ME: **UGH! You two are complete fools! Pestering with the enemy!? Seriously, you are putting us in serious danger! You idiots, don't you get anything?!

**BiteME: **Really now, just leave if you don't want to stay then. We didn't invite you…as a matter of fact…

**I3ME has been kicked from chat room: LATE night**

**Bells: **…Weird…Am I not supposed to be here? I can leave.

**IcU: **No! No! You can be here, it's just our sister being a total idiot. Oh no…Um…Trouble coming our way brother.

**BiteME: **Thanks for that…Bells I am sorry…we must go. Until next time.

**BiteMe has sent Bells a friend invite**

**BiteMe has signed off**

**IcU:** Bye Bells…sorry we are leaving so suddenly…

**IcU has sent Bells a friend invite**

**IcU has signed off**

**Bells:** …Bye…

**Bells has signed off**

* * *

**ATTENTION: Please submit all your reviews, just so I know if I should continue or close this down.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS EVERY ONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY. I AM GLAD YOU ALL LIKED IT, SO I'VE DECIDED TO KEEP THIS GOING. ONCE AGAIN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. LETS SEE WHERE THIS STORY CAN END UP.**

**BiteME is **Edward Cullen

**Bells is **Bella Swan

**BigBear is **Emmett Cullen

**I3ME is **Rosalie Cullen

**NEWTkid is **Mike Newton

**Bells has joined the chat room: LATE night**

**BigBear:** Why hello there. What brings you to our neck of the chat room. XD

**Bells:** Huh? Oh, well I was on here last night…

**BiteME has joined the chat room: LATE night**

**BigBear:** Hmmm….tell me, how did you happen to know when to come on? "BiteME"

**Bells: **Hi again, Bite.

**BiteME: **Haha, please. (Hi Bella) Bear, I know everything that goes on in the house…bring it on brother.

**Bells has private messaged BiteME**

**Bells: **So I am guessing that he is a sibling as well? You know…you never did tell me your name…

**BiteME: **Yes…he is my brother. Sadly. XD You are right, I never told you my name, it's Anthony.

**Bells: **Nice name. Hehe

**Bells has ended the private message with BiteME**

**BigBear: **Let me tell you something Bite, one day I will beat you up. XD

**BiteME: **Bring it…

**I3ME has joined the chat room: LATE night**

**BiteMe: **Here we go…*rolls eyes*

**I3ME: **Don't roll your eyes at ME! Bear, dear, I though we were supposed to be going out? Are you going to blow me off for this silly chat room?

**BigBear:** I am not blowing you off…I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready. *gulps* Come on, meet me at the door.

**BigBear: **Bye everyone!

**Bells: **BYE! Nice to meet you!

**BigBear has signed off**

**Bells: **Bye I3ME, have fun!

**I3ME: **…*rolls eyes*

**I3ME has signed off**

**Bells: **Did I do something wrong?

**BiteME: **Oh, you haven't; she is just being…herself. It looks like it's just you and me though. What do you want to talk about?

**Bells: **Well…do you go to Forks High School?

**BiteME: **Yes, I do. I'm guessing you do to right? I've heard your name a few times.

**Bells: **Do you know the any of the Cullen's by chance?

**BiteME:** Cullen's? Sort of.

**Bells: **Are you sure your name is Anthony? Something is fishy…*shifty eyes*

**NEWTkid has joined the chat room: LATE night**

**NEWTkid: **Wow, pretty empty if you ask me…who is all in here.

**Bells: **Uh…me.

**BiteME has private messaged Bells**

**BiteME: **Suddenly it's gotten a little crowded…please don't take this to an offence. I rather not be around at the moment. My middle name is Anthony…that's all I can tell you…Bye Bella…see you around.

**BiteME has ended the private message with Bells**

**BiteME has signed off**

**NEWTkid: **Hmm. Hi Bells. So new place, new people. What should we talk about?

**Bells has signed off**

**NEWTkid: **Hey…where did everyone go?

* * *

**ATTENTION: Once again I hope to see you all reviewing my chapter, it was a bit shorter but I think it was good none the less. You guys were wonderful the last chapter, let's see how wonderful you can be this chapter eh? **


End file.
